Candy Canes!
by ST3PH3Nii3
Summary: Christmas Special. Just what happens when Junko and Ichigo are invited to a Christmas Party hosted in the Soul Society? Spiked eggnog, mistletoe traps, and candy canes, that's what! Ichigo/OC OneShot.


"You're going to the annual Christmas party?" Urahara Kiskue questioned as a look of surprise flashed across his face. Steel gray eyes flickered across my body, easily taking note of what I was wearing. "You, Kokawa Junko, are willingly going to a _Christmas party_?"

"Shut it," I growled as I slung a long scarf around my neck with more force than necessary.

I knew it was a bad idea to get ready at Urahara's Shoten, but Ururu had really wanted to spend some more time around me and I couldn't refuse her request. The little girl had actually written down, "I want to spend more time with Jun-Kun," on her Christmas list. How could I refuse Urahara when he asked me to come over?

"Besides, Rukia invited Ichigo and me. It's not like we could both refuse her."

"Ohoho~" Urahara chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest, hands hiding away in his long dark green sleeves. "It's because of Kurosaki-Kun, isn't it? How sweet~"

"No..!" I quickly answered as I turned my head to hide my warm cheeks from the blonde. I focused on fiddling with the large buttons on my pea coat, "Ichigo is just meeting me here, then we're opening up a Senkai gate and heading over to meet up with Rukia and Renji before heading to the party together. Nothing worth worrying yourself over, Urahara."

"Hm," The blonde grinned. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do~"

As I crossed my arms over my chest, I shook my head. "Trust me; I'd easily do everything opposite of what you'd do."

"That hurts..!" The mad clad in green mock cried as his hands flew to his heart and grasped at the material. "That hit me right here, Jun-Kun. So mean to the one who takes care of you~"

"Mm," I chuckled. "It's not like you don't deserve it. You tease, I taunt right back. Fair is fair, right?"

"It seems I've taught you well, young grasshopper~"

"…You've been watching too many old martial arts movies…"

Urahara beamed, "Hit the nail right on the head~"

As I shook my head, I couldn't help but laugh. "Just don't go getting any ideas from those old movies."

"Jun-Kun..!"

I blinked, wondering what Jinta could possibly want. "What is it?"

"That orange haired idiot's here to pick you up!"

"Jinta!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the red head standing in front of the sliding doors. Before the kid could even blink, his eyes were shut from the stinging feeling of my fist colliding with the top of his vibrant locks. "Be nicer to visitors! I swear, that's why nobody ever stops by the Shoten in the first place."

Jinta was given a gentle shove out of the way, so I could actually open the sliding door and let the "orange haired idiot" into the shop.

"Sorry, Ichigo." I grinned and chuckled, "It seems that Jinta still hasn't warmed up to you; I wonder why, though…"

The orange head chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't ask me; I haven't done anything to that little squirt."

"I'm not a little squirt!"

"Ignore Jinta; he doesn't seem to understand that he's still vertically challenged." I rolled my eyes as I brought a gloved hand up into the air and waved to dismiss the red head's previous words. Not even bothering to suppress my laughter, I ruffled the kid's hair. "Until he's taller than me, he'll always be a little runt."

The red head scoffed as he slapped my hand away, crossing his arms over his chest as he scowled. "I've almost caught up to you. I'll be as tall as you before you know it!"

"Maybe then Yuzu-Chan will pay more attention to you?" I teased, moving to playfully elbow him in the ribs. His crush on the younger Kurosaki sibling wasn't too hard to figure out; in fact, I thought it was cute.

"Oh?" Ichigo questioned as his head tilted to stare down at the kid beside me, "Yuzu, huh?"

"Maybe that's why he doesn't like you..!" I gasped, feeling my eyes widen in surprise at my sudden discovery. "Ichigo, you're the older brother! Jinta would need your permission before anything happened, wouldn't he?"

"Damn right," Ichigo scowled down at the red head. "I'm not just going to let anyone date one of my sisters. I have to approve of them first."

I laughed, "Yuzu's got quite a protective brother, right Jinta?"

Jinta grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, turning on his heel and marching out of the room.

"Maybe I went a bit too far?" I questioned, thinking. "Nah, he deserved it."

"You both better get running, right?" Urahara questioned as he looked up at the two of us. "Weren't you both supposed to have met up with Rukia ten minutes ago?"

With a deadpan expression on my face, I turned towards the strawberry. "Urahara's right. What kept you?"

"My Dad held me up," Ichigo explained as his cheeks faintly flushed. "…Pestering me about nonsense…"

"Sounds like Papa Kurosaki." I shrugged, having to fight off a large grin at the incredulous look on Ichigo's face when he heard what I had called his father. Well, his Dad did insist that I call him that. "Anyway, we need to get moving before Rukia comes over here and lectures us for being late and forcing her to come get us. That's not what I want for Christmas."

"Same here," Ichigo sighed, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket as he shook his head. "We're bound to get a lecture at some point, though."

"That's true." I copied the strawberry's actions before I turned towards Urahara. "Anyways, we're going to be on our way. There's nothing you need while we're in Seireitei, is there?"

"Nope, nothing..!" Urahara beamed from under the Santa hat; I had replaced his usual striped bucket hat for a more festive update, not that he seemed to mind very much. "I'm lucky I have such a thoughtful daughter~"

Suppressing a scoff, I shook my head. "Lucky indeed."

"Ah, I suppose I'm wrong." The blonde smirked, "It's much more of a misfortune; woe is me~"

"Goodbye, Urahara..!" I seethed as I ripped my hands from my pocket and grabbed Ichigo's arm. With a pull, I forced the strawberry to follow me towards the underground training area; we were off to the Soul Society for a Christmas party.

...

"Honestly, we thought you guys would never show up..!"

"For the thousandth time, Rukia, we're sorry!" Ichigo snapped, his eyebrows furrowed as he shot the petite girl a withering glare. Like I had said earlier, neither of us really wanted a lecture. "At least we made it here!"

As the dark haired woman paused, she crossed her arms and looked up at the towering strawberry. "I guess you do have a point."

"Of course Ichigo has a point," I agreed. "We tried our best to travel between the worlds just to spend time with you and the other Shinigami for Christmas. You should feel special."

Renji laughed, lowering a hand to ruffle Rukia's hair. "Lighten up; Ichigo and Jun are right. It's not every day that we get off and get to party it up."

"Yeah, listen to Renji!" I beamed, "We're here to party with you guys, not get lectured to all night long~ If we wanted that, then we would have stayed behind in the World of the Living."

"Fine..!" Rukia exclaimed, her breath leaving her as a huge white cloud due to the cold temperatures. As she adjusted her scarf tighter around her neck, the petite Shinigami shot sharp looks at us all. "I suppose I'll let it slide just this once, in light of the celebrations. But being on time is an important trait-"

"Can it, Rukia." Renji laughed as he slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side to stop her shivering.

Ichigo and I shared a look, which had me fighting to suppress the giggles that wanted to leave my lips. Rukia and Renji did make a cute couple; they had grown up together back in the Rukongai, if I remembered correctly.

The younger Kuchiki surrendered, cheeks aflame as she crossed her arms over her chest. At least her mouth was shut for the time being.

"So," I probed, a bit curious. "Where is this party at anyways? All Rukia told us was that she wanted us to come this year."

Renji blinked down at me, "It's the same place it always is; at Kuchiki-Taicho's place."

"What?" Ichigo gaped, "You mean Byakuya actually lets all of these people in his home for a _party_?"

"Nii-Sama is a very generous person." Rukia smiled, "Besides, he has his own fun as a host of the party. Not everyone in Seireitei is invited, mind you; it's mainly just the seated officers."

"Is Rangiku going to be there?" I asked, feeling the grin stretching my lips at the thought; if Rangiku was there, then it was sure to be quite the party.

"Well, yes, she is a Fukutaicho-"

"Rangiku goes to the party to get smashed every year." Renji interrupted Rukia, grinning down at me. "You know how she is, Jun."

"Of course I do," I said. "Nothing is more hilarious than watching a drunken Rangiku make a fool out of herself. I've still got pictures hidden away of her when she got drunk at other events."

"…Remind me to never drink around you." Ichigo muttered as his cinnamon eyes cut down to stare at me and my impish grin. "…Never…"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get to see you drunk in due time, Ichigo~" I said in a sing-song like voice, happily skipping a bit. "How can you not like drunk people watching? It's priceless!"

Renji scoffed, "Only if you're the sober ones."

"Which I usually am!"

"They're the only ones that remember the night anyway." Renji smirked, "When we drink, Ichigo, nobody remembers a thing in the morning."

Rukia rolled her violet orbs as she aimed a sharp jab right into Renji's ribs. The red headed male winced, instantly holding onto the sore area. "Don't be giving them any ideas! Both of them are still underage. Nii-Sama wouldn't let them around any alcohol anyways."

"Way to ruin the fun, Rukia." Renji moaned, still rubbing his sore side. "It's not like I was going to make them drink anyway."

"That's right; he was just going to drink it all himself." I added, playfully.

Ichigo grinned, "We'll just get to see how Renji acts as a drunk. Don't they say your true self comes out then?"

"If so, then they're all a bunch of loose people." I laughed, thinking back to all of the times that I had seen them drunk. "Everyone I know can be classified as sloppy drunks."

"I bet that's a sight to see," Ichigo smirked.

As I rubbed my gloved hands together to try and keep them warm, I nodded at his response. "Makes for great blackmail, too~"

"Jun, that's just too cruel." Renji spoke, his tone of voice almost being classified as a pout.

"Then just don't get drunk and you'll have nothing to worry about." Rukia pointed out, smile curling along her lips as she saw Ichigo grab my hands to warm them up a bit from the corner of her eye. "Right, Jun?"

"Of course," I laughed as Ichigo laced his gloved fingers through my own. "Don't get drunk~ Repeat that after me, Renji. Don't get drunk!"

"Don't get drunk…"

...

When Rukia said that Byakuya knows how to throw a party, she really wasn't kidding. The rooms were warm and decorated with the latest Christmas decorations from the World of the Living. The whole Kuchiki Manor had a homey feeling to it, which was probably why the annual Christmas party was thriving.

Needless to say, someone had spiked the eggnog. Countless Shinigami were already wandering around drunk when we all arrived. Rangiku was on her way, but she was still coherent when we arrived.

The Manor was also littered with traps; mistletoe hung in the least expected places.

Ichigo and I had already been caught underneath it, without our knowledge of course!, at least four times.

Of course it was really awkward the first time we were caught under it together, with all of the Shinigami watching and chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" over and over again. I'm pretty sure both of us matched the ruby red Christmas ornaments that were all over the huge tree in the room when we quickly just pecked each other's lips to get them to shut up. It wasn't until I later reminded Ichigo that everyone would probably get drunk and wouldn't remember anything that happened that he finally loosened up a bit after that.

Currently, Ichigo and I were seated together on a pair of large fluffy cushions next to the cheery Christmas tree and the fireplace. I wasn't sure when the Manor got a fireplace, but I knew questioning it would be pointless.

"And you see, Rangiku gets really sloppy when she's drunk." I pointed out, holding out a finger and pointing to the busty strawberry blonde that was happily clinging to the scarred Fukutaicho of Ninth Division's arm. She was giggling and babbling like crazy. "Too bad Hisagi never remembers any of this; from what I understand, he's got a huge crush on her."

Ichigo laughed into his hot chocolate, almost spilling it. "You don't say?"

"Mm, I speak the truth." I grinned. "Hisagi would die if he saw some of the pictures I've taken of the two of him. Probably get a massive nosebleed and die from blood loss."

"Well, it would make for some great blackmail, wouldn't it?" Ichigo asked, once more pulling me close as his arm wrapped around my waist and kept me snug at his side. "Have you ever used any of it?"

"Currently? No, I haven't." I sighed, sitting my empty cup down on the floor before returning my head to Ichigo's sturdy shoulder. "But I can't wait for an opportunity to do so."

"Would you honestly take pictures of me if I got drunk?" The strawberry asked as he looked down at me with curious dark cinnamon tinted eyes. "Humor me."

I lightly hummed, bringing a finger to my lips as I thought. "Well, I'm not sure. I mean, it would be quite a sight to see; I'd love to see how you'd really act if you were drunk. Weren't you saying earlier that that's when your true self surfaces? I don't believe that you're as prudish as you act~"

The strawberry blushed a bright pink, lightly scoffing as he turned his head away from me. However, his arm around my waist tightened and brought me closer to his chest. Contradicting, no?

"Anyways, I don't think I have a need to blackmail you. So, no; I probably wouldn't take pictures of you while you were drunk."

Ichigo hid his face in the crook of my neck, but I could feel the way his lips twitched into a smile.

"No need to blackmail me?" The strawberry asked as his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well," I hedged as I drew the syllable out, walking my fingers up Ichigo's chest as I thought. "We've always been open to each other. I don't figure that will change anytime soon. I know I wouldn't hide things from you, and I don't think you'd hide things from me, so I wouldn't need blackmail. Besides, I usually get my way in the end, don't I?"

"Oh?" Ichigo hummed as his lips brushed against a sensitive spot on my neck; a place that he knew by heart. While I shivered, Ichigo lightly pecked the spot. "Is that so?"

"Mhm," I hummed in response. I could feel myself becoming putty in his arms, darn him. "That is so. How else would we be here right now? Rukia seemed to tell me that you turned her down at first, only accepting the invitation to the party when you were sure I'd be here."

The male removed his face from the crook of my neck, his hand reaching out to lift my chin up to meet his dark cinnamon eyes. "Why would I want to be here if you weren't coming?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You wouldn't be, if I didn't come. But I wanted you to come, so you did. See? I got my way in the end."

"Then what if I refused to come?" Ichigo asked as one of his hands moved to run through my hair. "What would you do then?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't have minded too much." I stated and grinned when I saw the look of disbelief etched on the strawberry's features. "Well, it's true. If you didn't come, then I would have just spent time with you at your house or at my apartment. We would have still found time together, whether it was at this party or not."

Ichigo smiled, about to say something until he dodged an object that was just thrown at him. "What the hell..?"

"Here's one for you too, Jun~" Rangiku giggled as she threw a candy cane straight at me. I managed to catch the red and white striped treat easily. "Look down at it~"

"Hm? What about it?" I questioned as my gaze dropped to the small treat. I could only roll my eyes when I saw the small sprig of mistletoe tied to its stem. "More mistletoe? Haven't we already been caught under it enough for you guys?"

"There's more than mistletoe there..! Did you see what was written on the small note attached to it~" Rangiku hiccupped a bit as she yelled from across the room. "Everyone's getting different ones~ Enjoy you two!"

Ichigo and I dropped our gazes down to the small note attached with the mistletoe to the candy cane. I shrugged, not seeing any harm in reading whatever it was that Rangiku had written down.

"_Is that a candy cane in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?_" I read off, feeling my eyebrows furrow a bit in confusion. I saw Ichigo's face surpass strawberry colored, heading straight for cherry.

Okay, let's see.

Candy cane? Pocket? Happy?

"Oh..!" I gasped and blinked. As I shook my head, I could only chuckle as I glanced apologetically at Ichigo. "See what I mean when I say Rangiku's a sloppy drunk? Throwing these at everyone… Kuchiki-Dono won't be too pleased if he finds these lying around everywhere."

Ichigo still looked embarrassed, causing me to sigh and look down at the candy cane in my hands.

Well… it did have a sprig of mistletoe under it. And we hadn't broken tradition all night long, no matter how many times we'd been caught under different sprigs of the plant. So, why should we start now?

With a devilish grin, I hooked the collar of Ichigo's dress shirt with the candy cane, pulling him towards me.

"W-What..?" The strawberry stuttered as he looked down at the candy cane. "What are you doing?"

"See? It's still got the sprig of mistletoe attached. We can't be breaking tradition now, can we?" I asked him and gave him my best innocent look. I gave another tug on the candy cane, pulling him down closer to my level. "Well..?"

The strawberry gulped before quickly moving down to meet my lips. One of his calloused hands toyed with the flesh at the base of my hair, tilting my head the right way to give us more room to work with. His other hand strayed to my hips, pressing me tightly up against him.

Our lips molded together as perfectly they did the first time, but with more accuracy that clearly displayed our practice. I bit Ichigo's lower lip, lightly sucking on it. The strawberry made the next move, his tongue tracing along my lips demandingly. Without any hesitation, my lips parted. I could faintly taste the hot chocolate that we had been drinking earlier, but the rest was all Ichigo. He filled my senses, taking over.

"Wow, look at them go..! Looks like my candy canes were a success~"

...

Authoress' Note: Thanks so much for reading! This was a special OneShot featuring my OC from an old Bleach fanfiction I had written years ago, Kokawa Junko. She belongs to me, while the rest of Bleach does not.


End file.
